


Falling

by chocolate_tea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Ficlet, Hannibal Loves Will, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal, this is not really angsty but it's not bursting with joy either, will has some revelations, woohoo they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_tea/pseuds/chocolate_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’d gotten trapped in each other’s webs, and tried so hard to claw their way back out.  But resisting their desires had been futile.  Will belonged to Hannibal, as Hannibal did to Will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The last thing he remembers is the salty scent of the ocean, and how they fell for what seemed like forever, until they finally collided with the huge mass of water.  He remembers how the wetness clung to him, how his body absorbed the liquid, how it melted into his skin.  He remembers how Hannibal held onto his body so tight his fingers probably left imprints, how he’d rested his head on his chest, exhausted, completely drained of his energy.  He remembers how the instant Hannibal’s arms wrapped around his shivering form, he felt an indescribable sense of tranquility; like he was finally at peace with himself, and who he had become.  He remembers how wonderful it was, just knowing that Hannibal was there with him; that he was living bone and blood.

Those were the last things Will noticed before his vision faded to black.  They’d been falling, _falling_ , mentally preparing themselves for the waves to envelop their bodies.  The sea was unforgiving, and with injuries severe as theirs, it would’ve been no surprise if the collision had ended up killing them, swallowing the pair in one great gulp, pushing them deeper and deeper into the abyss until their lungs shriveled up and failed to function.  But this time, facing a situation as perilous as this, Will wasn’t afraid of the prospect of death, as he’d been many years ago.  Death was just another facet of life that would inevitably make an appearance, whether you liked it or not.  Survival, however, was an entirely different concept.  Either fate would decide your end, or you’d cheat your way to victory, and escape death’s grasp.  It was like a black shadow looming over you, always _there_ , ready to strike.  It would grow larger as the situation worsened, imposing itself onto your body.

Although in that moment, Will preferred life over death, he wouldn’t have minded if he _had_ died on that black, moonlit night.  In fact, maybe he would’ve enjoyed it.  Drowning in the arms of the man you loved, desperately clinging onto their body, and listening to his heart, anticipating the instant it would stop beating, did not seem like such a bad thing, after all.  It almost presented itself to Will as a desirable outcome.  But he knew himself well enough to know that he didn’t want that.  His subconscious mind was only deceiving him, and after everything he’d done; every crime he’d committed, every person he’d manipulated, he was _finally_ here, in Hannibal’s arms.  And Will knew for sure now that that was where he should’ve been since the start.

So that was why, as they’d plunged down into the ocean, Will wasn’t afraid.  He wasn’t afraid of himself, or Hannibal anymore.  They’d gotten trapped in each other’s webs, and tried so hard to claw their way back out.  But resisting their desires had been futile.  Will belonged to Hannibal, as Hannibal did to Will.

They were free now.  They were free to love each other as long as life allowed, and they weren’t afraid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will did not die. He just passed out. I didn't really intend for it to sound like he died. To be honest, I could never bring myself to write something like that, anyway, 'cause I would end up breaking my own heart in the process.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback/reviews.


End file.
